La dernière ange
by Strawberryyy
Summary: Une fille du nom de Ayzel Smith rejoint notre ville de Mystic Falls. Il s'avère qu'elle n'est pas une simple humaine, elle n'est ni vampire, loup-garou ou même hybride! Alors que nos héros préférés essayent de cerner cette fille, une drame s'abat alors sur Mystic Falls!
1. Ayzel Smith

**Point de vue de Damon :**

Je suis au manoir Salvatore lorsque j'entends le bruit de la Ferrari dernier modèle de notre nouvelle voisine ! Une jeune fille qui vient d'arriver à Mystic Falls. Je compte bien ajouter sa voiture à ma collection personnelle !

-A quoi tu penses ? me demanda Stefan, mon frangin de 150 ans.

\- Rien t'inquiètes.

Je ne pense pas à voler la Ferrari de notre nouvelle voisine ! Juste un peu…

-Ok.

Elena arrive en trombe dans la pièce son sac à la main. Elle a décidé de venir habiter dans notre manoir après tous ces évènements même si cela inclut qu'elle doive prendre les transports en commun tôt le matin.

-Je vais à la fac Damon ! Dit-elle en m'embrassant

Bien entendu, je lui rendis son baiser et elle partit.

-Bon je vais me promener ! Dis-je avec un sourire ironique qui signifiait je vais chasser (mais seulement dans un langage que Stefan ne comprenait absolument pas).

Aujourd'hui, j'allais ajouter cette si belle Ferrari à ma collection personnelle mais ça mon frère ne le savait pas !

 **Point de vue de la nouvelle :**

Quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte. Surement un voisin, sinon je ne vois pas ! Je vais ouvrir et je tombe sur un garçon d'environ une vingtaine d'années brun avec des yeux noirs. Plutôt séduisant mais pas vraiment mon genre

-Bonjour ! me dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait, je crois, enjouée.

-Est-ce qu'on se connait? Demandais-je

-Je ne crois pas, je suis votre voisin je peux entrer pour qu'on discute ?

Je l'invitais à entrer. Il étudiait ma maison d'un air songeur, je ne voulais pas le déranger… Tout à coup, il s'interrompit et se tourna vers moi :

-Mais au fait on n'a pas fait les présentations ! Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore et je vis dans le manoir à côté ! Et toi ?

-Moi c'est Ayzel Smith !

-Tu vis seule ici ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Non : je vis avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie .Mon frère s'appelle Stefan et ma meilleure amie c'est Elena Gilbert.

-Ok. J'ai une idée ! Vous pourriez venir manger chez moi ce soir ! Comme ça j'aurais l'occasion de rencontrer Stefan et Elena !

-Pourquoi pas… C'est une bonne idée et comme ca on pourra aller ensemble à une fête ! Celle organisée par Tyler Lockwood !

-Qui est Tyler Lockwood ?

-Oh rien, un ami comme ca. Alors tu es d'accord ?

Bien entendu, j'étais partante !

-Oui !

Et là il s'est produit un truc hyper bizarre ! Il m'a dit un truc du genre offre moi ta belle Ferrari et va t'en acheter une autre s'il te plait !. J'ai presque eu l'impression que ses pupilles se dilataient ! Je dois être vraiment très fatiguée…

Bien sur je ne lui ai rien donné et il est parti, fâché.

Pas grave, il en voulait quand même a ma Ferrari toute neuve !

 **Point de vue de Damon :**

Cette fille était vraiment étrange ! Elle a résisté à l'hypnose ! MON hypnose, qui plus est ! Elle me laissa perplexe pendant tout le reste de la matinée !

Voila pour ce chapitre! Mettez votre avis en commentaires!


	2. My name is Kol!

**Point de vue de Matt :**

Je suis au Mystic Grill quand je me rends compte qu'une nouvelle est arrivée en ville. En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vue par ici ! Elle est assez jolie mais je préfère quand même Caroline, avec ses cheveux lisses et ses yeux pétillants ! C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle soit avec Stefan !

Bon, je vais aller saluer la jeune fille. Je me dirige vers elle :

 **Moi : Salut, tu es nouvelle ?**

 **Ayzel : Euh oui, je m'appelle Ayzel Smith, et toi ?**

 **Moi : Moi c'est Matt Donovan**

 **Ayzel : Ok. Ça à l'air cool cet endroit, le Mystic Grill, tu pense que je pourrais… comment dire… intégrer le personnel ?**

 **Moi : Pourquoi pas… oui, c'est même une très bonne idée ! Je vais en parler au directeur, et s'il est d'accord, tu intégreras le personnel**

 **Ayzel : Merci! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part! J'espère que le directeur m'accueillera! Vu comment j'aime le travail! Ce serait dommage de gâcher cette occasion si… brillante! J'exagère peut-être un tout petit peu !**

Nous rigolâmes. Je trouvais cette fille très gentille ! Pas au point de devenir amis mais quand même super sympa !

 **Point de vue de Khol :**

Je me promène dans les rues de Mystic Falls. Il fait bon vivre par cette belle journée d'été : j'aperçois un bar près du cimetière. J'ai plutôt faim (enfin de sang chaud) donc je décide de rentrer dedans quand j'aperçois la parfaite proie : une jeune blonde d'un mètre 70.

 **Moi : Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **Ayzel : Euhhh… Ayzel Smith**

 **Moi : écoutes moi bien Ayzel Smith, tu ne crieras pas et ne te débattras pas,** dis-je en l'hypnotisant

 **Ayzel : D'accord.**

Mes canines étaient maintenant aussi aiguisées qu'un rasoir. Au moment ou j'allais les planter dans sa gorge et me rassasier elle me dit :

 **Ayzel : Je sais qui tu es. Tu es un vampire originel tu es Khol et tu as 4 frères et sœurs: Klaus, Rebecca, Finn et Elijha Michaelson.**

 **Moi : Quoi ? Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?**

 **Ayzel : Je… Je n'ai rien dit ! Rien dit du tout !**

 **Moi : Tu es sûre ?**

 **Ayzel : certaine ! Mais tu fais quoi ?**

Oups ! J'avais sorti mes canines ! Je ne lui répondis même pas. J'avais trop faim pour ca ! Je plantais donc mes crocs dans sa gorge et contre toute attente, elle hurla et se débattit mais il était déjà trop tard pour elle et je la vidais de son sang. Elle tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd.

Seulement, 5 minutes plus tard, je la vis en train de parler avec une fille, brune de dos.

Je retournai la voir, espérant plus d'informations.

 **Moi : Salut Ayzel! Ca va ?**

 **Ayzel : On se connaît ?**

 **Moi : Ben oui on s'est parlé là bas i minutes!**

 **Ayzel : Je discute avec cette fille depuis dix minutes !**

 **Moi : Ah bon ? J'ai du me tromper…**

Pourtant cette fille ne portait aucune chevalière ! Et ce n'était pas un vampire, ni une sorcière ou n'importe quelle autre créature surnaturelle, au goût de son sang ! Ou bien une créature surnaturelle que je ne connais pas ! Donc pas une créature surnaturelle !

Je vais étudier ce cas de plus près ! Ou bien je me suis trompé et ce n'est pas Ayzel… ce qui est totalement impossible étant donné son visage et même si elle avait un double, elle n'était plus par terre quand je lui ai parlé !


End file.
